


О наглых врачах, вредных сестрах и чужих апельсинах

by Mortiferum



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Твоя задача — не умереть в мою смену и приносить деньги. И, о, говорить мне... как ты там сказал? Что у меня сексуальный измученный вид?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О наглых врачах, вредных сестрах и чужих апельсинах

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerith_Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/gifts).



> Меня накрыло идеей, когда я решилась пройти The Last Of Us, потому что Джоэл - вылитый, сука, Хоук. А еще у меня кинк на винтовки, поэтому, недолго думая, при активном содействии бро Айриса, я запилила модерн!аушку с Хоуком-киллером. Карвер и Лиандра канонно мертвы, Бетани ради разнообразия жива.  
> Вообще этот мини - что-то вроде приквела к макси, который еще не придуман и, тем более, не написан, поэтому я открыта для идей и предложений, потому что я - безыдейное чмо.

  — О, где бы встретиться.  
  — А ты-то что тут делаешь?  
  — Не совсем то приветствие, на которое я рассчитывала, но да ладно, — Бетани отходит, пропуская брата.  
  — Извини, — бормочет Хоук и прижимает сестру к себе.  
  — Изрядно же тебя потрепали, — хлопает она Хоука по спине, — раз даже без оружия пришел.  
  — Уже скинул, — говорит он, расстегивая куртку и разуваясь — Бетани терпеть не может грязь в доме, и зайди Хоук босиком, заставила бы снимать слой кожи, только чтобы не пачкать драгоценный ковер (который единственный на всю квартиру, и то в спальне).  
Бетани одобрительно кивает и, подойдя к брату, достает — даже без шуток по поводу места хранения — торчащий глок. Где у Хоука тайники, в которых он держит свое совсем не миниатюрное остальное оружие, деньги и прочее дерьмо, она никогда не спрашивает, хотя точно знает адреса как минимум десятка убежищ — и не только здесь, в Америке.  
  — Ну, агент Хоук, — улыбаясь, говорит Бетани, — зашивать сейчас или сначала пообедаешь?  
  — Эта шутка когда-нибудь устареет? — ворчит Хоук в ответ.  
  — Пока ты носишь этого малыша — никогда, — Бетани крутит глок в руках, точно не понимая, что это оружие, но Хоук не обманывается — стреляет сестра всегда в цель, словно первая стояла в очереди, когда раздавали меткость.  
  — Показывай, что у тебя, — говорит Бетани, и Хоук безропотно скидывает толстовку, а затем и футболку — как назло, белую, — уже пропитавшуюся кровью, несмотря на бинты.  
  — Ерунда, — говорит он, потому что так, не рана, царапина, на нем все равно заживает, как на собаке.  
  — Ерунда, — повторяет Бетани и недобро щурится, потом машет рукой и идет в сторону кухни, впрочем, проконтролировав, чтобы Хоук не забыл выключить свет.

 Усадив брата, она долго на него смотрит, затем кладет пистолет на стол и направляется к лестнице — из всех квартир в Америке, эта, двухэтажная, в Филадельфии, нравится Хоуку больше остальных. Наверное, потому, что здесь два балкона и длинная прихожая, напоминающая скорее отдельную комнату.  
  Хоук, ничуть не терзаясь совестью, вытаскивает манго со дна большой тарелки с фруктами и напоминает себе купить лаймов, которые до безумия любит Бетани. До тарелки, однако, приходится тянуться, и Хоук морщится — на красных бинтах проступают новые пятна. Рана, на самом деле, пустяковая, нож прошелся по ребру, хоть и глубоко порезал, соскользнув от встречи с костью. Легкое не задето, да и ладно. Хоук и сам хотел залатать себя, потому и пришел сюда — он никогда не обрабатывал раны дальше банальной дезинфекции и перевязки в тех же местах, куда прятал оружие после заданий, из параноидальных соображений, но в его профессии никакая паранойя не может быть лишней.  
  Сестра возвращается с инструментами в руках и зажатой в зубах перекисью — и Хоук чуть улыбается этой их семейной привычке.  
  — И все-таки, почему ты здесь? — спрашивает он, откусывая кусок от манго, и тут же получает убийственный взгляд от Бетани — как же, пришел неизвестно откуда и даже не вымыл руки.  
  Ох уж эти медики.  
  — М? — отзывается сестра, раскладывая вещи на столе, хотя прекрасно расслышала вопрос.  
  — Ты должна быть в Сиене.  
  — Сейчас июль, братец, — Бетани даже замирает, насмешливо смотря на Хоука.  
  Хоук молчит.  
  — У меня каникулы, — смилостивившись, поясняет Бетани. — Не все же мне людей резать.  
  — И кто бы тебе позволил, — не прожевав очередной кусок манго, возражает Хоук.  
  — Я уже ассистирую. Чертовы связи, — вздыхает Бетани.  
  — И все равно не понимаю, что ты делаешь именно здесь.  
  — В Италии друзья отца и враги матери. Тебе стоит почаще туда заглядывать, тогда и поймешь.  
  — Что может быть лучше моря, прекрасной кухни и твоей любимой архитектуры? — честно спрашивает Хоук.  
  — Ты, например? — усмехается в ответ Бетани.  
  — Настолько?  
  — Ага. До тех пор, пока не соберешься жениться на мне или сплавить за кого-нибудь.  
  Хоуки фыркают одновременно.  
  Со второго этажа доносится чей-то зевок, а потом стук когтей по ступенькам. Огромный рыжий пес, зевая и радостно виляя задом, бодро направляется к Хоуку, но не бежит, и на том спасибо — в порыве нежных чувств он не раз сбивал с ног и Хоука, и Бетани, но, на их счастье, чаще всего спит, точно кот, и любовь выражает в обнимашках и сидении на коленях.  
  — Ты притащила его с собой? — спрашивает Хоук, гладя наглое животное, так и норовящее запрыгнуть на руки (пожалуй, стоит еще раз уточнить родословную).  
  — Ему жарко, — пожимает плечами Бетани.  
  Сестра сидит рядом, хотя должна была уже вымыть руки, надеть перчатки и ворчать по поводу беспечности брата, хотя сама к своим ранениям относится с таким же пренебрежением.  
  — Это же итальянская порода, как ему может быть жарко?  
  Пес строит несчастное выражение морды (мимика у него богаче хоуковской будет) и, пока в порыве жалости Хоук треплет его по загривку, стаскивает манго из другой руки. Бетани улыбается и хлопает зверя по накаченному, что удивительно для такого лентяя, заду.  
  — Ты, кажется, зашивать меня хотела.  
  — Если до сих пор не умер, ничего с тобой не случится, — фыркает Бетани и смотрит в сторону лестницы.  
  Из всех троих детей, вредность между собой делили именно Бетани и Карвер, как бы сестра ни упиралась и не говорила, что близнец — чистое зло. Хоук хочет сказать, что умрет если не от потери крови, то от недостатка любви и заботы, потому что наглое животное отобрало еду, а злая сестра не хочет исцелять его раны (где-то на этом моменте можно сделать самое жалобное лицо и прижать руку к сердцу — или к ране, смотря, как драматичней), но по лестнице кто-то осторожно спускается, и этот кто-то явно не вторая собака — хоть Хоук и последние полгода не видел сестру, звонил исправно, и даже примерно помнил, как зовут преподавателей, и кто из них «гребанный мудак», а у кого — «весьма симпатичная задница». Единственное, в чем его можно упрекнуть — расписание Бетани для него оставалось загадкой, а мыслей о том, что у нее все еще бывают каникулы, почему-то не возникало.  
  — Так как ты умудрился нож в ребра схлопотать? — спрашивает сестра таким тоном, чтобы отвлечь Хоука от шагов, но не ответить нельзя.  
  — Помнишь, как я говорил, что снайперы никогда не должны вступать в рукопашный, а если что-то не выходит — сразу сматываться? — Бетани кивает.  
  — Ну, в общем, я забил на это.  
  — Как обычно, — красноречиво выдает сестра, но даже не называет идиотом.  
  — Бетани? — доносится определенно мужской голос с лестницы.  
  — Это так-то ты выполняешь свое обещание? — шипит Хоук и быстро забирает пистолет, одновременно оглядываясь, не капнула ли куда кровь, но Бетани удерживает его.  
  Обещание матери Бетани дала еще в юном возрасте: когда мать случайно заикнулась о замужестве, сестра встала в позу и категорически отказалась заключать брак по расчету. Мать это не убедило. Бетани парировала тем, что любит девушек, но родительницу не смутило и это: хочет девушку — одной не останется. После долгих споров и побитого Карвера (старший Хоук предпочел на это время свалить в сад и слушать из раскрытого окна — удар у сестры даже в юности был тяжелый), они сошлись на том, что Бетани будет отказываться от отношений до тех пор, пока братья не найдут себе постоянную пару. Где-то с того момента Хоук всерьез задумался о холостяцкой жизни, потому что он любил сестру, а еще уже тогда знал, что работать в каком-нибудь офисе не станет, так что «никаких отношений» было оптимальным вариантом и для него.  
  — Да сиди ты, — так же шипит в ответ Бетани и крепче сжимает руку.  
  — Я не вовремя? — Хоук, чуть прищурившись, рассматривает вошедшего: судя по синякам под глазами — из той же медицинской братии, что и сестра.  
  — Наоборот, — хмыкает Бетани и хитро улыбается. — Зашей брата и заодно повтори то, что предложила тебе я. Прогуляю пока монстра.  
  Потревоженный пес недовольно ворчит и нехотя убирает морду с колен Хоука, и теперь недовольно ворчит Хоук, потому что засранец успел напускать туда слюней. Бетани выразительно смотрит на своего знакомого, и тот, вздохнув, садится на ее место. Сестра целует Хоука и привычно морщится от колючей бороды, отвешивает затрещину, наконец назвав беспечным идиотом, еще раз требует зашить рану и подпинывает собаку к выходу. Бедному животному отдуваться придется часа три, потому что Бетани со всей серьезностью относится к предписаниям ветеринаров.  
  — Я Андерс, — говорит сидящий напротив мужчина, как только за Бетани захлопывается дверь.  
  У новоприобретенного знакомца красивый голос с нескрываемым британским акцентом.  
  — Хоук.  
  — Это у вас семейное? — насмешливо вздергивает бровь Андерс, а затем поясняет: — Представляться по фамилии.  
  Хоук подозрительно щурится, быстро просчитывая, кем этот Андерс приходится Бетани — не парнем точно, потому что она реагирует на него, как на своего. Он точно не из многочисленных друзей отца (спасибо его бурной сицилийской жизни), потому что слишком молод, да и ни Хоук, ни Бетани их не жалуют. И он явно не из той оппозиции, что вечно критиковала мать — от выбора мужа до имен детей (не то чтобы кто-то из Хоуков имел на это претензии). Глок так и остается в руке Хоука, но, похоже, Андерс не заинтересован в смерти старшего брата.  
  — Когда-то я тоже учился в Сиене, — тонко улыбаясь, поясняет Андерс.  
  — Но не доучился.  
  — Отчислили, — кивает он.  
  — И за что же? — Хоук нарочно тянется к миске с фруктами, надеясь усыпить бдительность Андерса.  
  Тот хмыкает и пододвигает ее.  
  — Не сошелся во взглядах с преподавателями, — отвечает Андерс и смотрит, как Хоук чистит апельсин.  
  — И что же ты делаешь?  
  — Лечу таких, вроде тебя, — у Андерса оказываются теплые карие глаза, которыми он, впрочем, смотрит весьма пронзительно.  
  Хоук не замирает, когда слышит, методично продолжает сдирать шкурку с апельсина.  
  — Как ты познакомился с Бетани? — наконец, спрашивает он. — Ты слишком стар, чтобы она познакомилась с тобой в университете.  
  — Кто тебе сказал, что это я с ней познакомился? — Андерс, кажется, возмущен. — И мне всего лишь тридцать, спасибо.  
  Хоук откладывает очищенный апельсин и кивает на бинты. Андерс, вздохнув, качает головой и тихо называет его придурком.  
  — Руки убери, — морщится он, наклоняясь к ране.  
  Бинты прилипли и противно отдираются, Хоук чуть кривится, но не дергается.  
  — От такого известного наемника я не ожидал столь вопиющее отсутствие познаний в элементарной обработке ран, — говорит Андерс с высокомерным видом. — Ты что, не мог зашить эту ерунду самостоятельно?  
  В такие моменты, когда собеседника хочется придушить, делилась секретом Бетани, представляй кучу кане корсо. Рыжих, как наш, кане корсо. Которые сидят на тебе, и чуть ли не хрюкают от счастья. С Карвером даже получается, признавалась Бетани. Методика работала почти безотказно.  
  — Мне долго так сидеть и ждать своей смерти? — но нужное выражение лица работало еще безотказней.  
  — Со мной — не умрешь, — серьезно отвечает Андерс, и Хоук замечает, как на мгновение темнеют его глаза.  
  Это что, сейчас такой медицинский флирт был? Хоук тихо усмехается, на что Андерс быстро поднимает голову, смотрит на него, потом возвращается к ране, и долго льет перекись, до тех пор, пока Хоук не начинает шипеть — дрянь жжется до безумия. Пока Андерс зашивает рану — аккуратно, но как-то по-особому издевательски — Хоуку хочется в отместку подергать за светлые, собранные в хвост волосы, или за серьгу (когда-то в молодости он хотел такую же).  
  — Уверен, что больше ничего не надо? — спрашивает Андерс, когда заканчивает.  
  На теле Хоука несколько крупных синяков, потому что да, снайперы сматываются до того, как доходит от драки, но это гребанное задание с самого начала не заладилось, так что единственная царапина — еще малая цена за беспечность (которая в принципе непозволительна, но кто бы это сказал Хоуку).  
  — Жить буду. Так что за дело с сестрой?  
  — Если не вдаваться в подробности, то она хочет, чтобы я работал с тобой, — Андерс смотрит в упор и тянется за апельсином. — Потому что боится, что когда ты влезешь в настоящее дерьмо, ее не будет рядом, чтобы вытащить твою задницу. Такое ведь уже бывало, да?  
  — Тогда она меня вытащила.  
  — Но могла бы и не успеть. Сколько она тогда отучилась, год? У тебя воистину гениальная сестра, Хоук, — гаденыш, все так же пялясь, откусывает кусок, умудряясь не испачкаться текущим соком.  
  Хоук молчит, оценивающе разглядывая Андерса. Тот продолжает есть добытый чужими стараниями апельсин и ничуть не смущается. Где вот только, засранца такого, сестра откопала?  
  — И ты согласен? — скептично спрашивает Хоук.  
  Персональный медик — весьма выгодное предложение. Черт с ними, с ранениями, Хоук все же не настолько идиот, чтобы так глупо попадаться, но вот лишний раз не таскаться к Бетани и не подставлять ее под удар, было бы прекрасно. А еще можно, наверное, посадить этого Андерса за яды — заказы разные бывают, такой специалист лишним не будет.  
  — Ради Бетани, не ради тебя, — в тон Хоуку отвечает Андерс.  
  Видимо, на лице Хоука отражается братское чувство защитника, как это называет Бетани, потому что Андерс поясняет:  
  — Она помогла моим друзьям, а потом, неоднократно, мне. Получать деньги за то, что прикладываю подорожник к твоей заднице — не самый дерьмовый вариант для работы, а так хоть Бетани за тебя слишком сильно переживать не будет.  
  Он точно флиртует, думает Хоук, а еще думает, что можно пофлиртовать в ответ. Главное, что нет критикующей сестры рядом.  
  — Тебе уже говорили, что у тебя сексуальный измученный вид?  
  — Бетани. Постоянно, — стойко парирует Андерс, но, кажется, все равно смущается.  
  Хоук с улыбкой смотрит, как тот доедает апельсин, и только потом говорит:  
  — Бетани ведь уже все решила, да?  
  — Именно, — кивает Андерс. — И что б ты знал, я уже работал в паре, дело знаю. Твоя задача — не умереть в мою смену и приносить деньги. И, о, говорить мне… как ты там сказал? Что у меня сексуальный измученный вид?  
  — С этим точно проблем не будет, — смеется Хоук и тянется за вторым апельсином.


End file.
